I love you, Chris Perry Halliwell
by HeatherGitGirl
Summary: Chris/OC.Samantha Marin is from the future, along with Chris Perry, aka Chris Halliwell. They are also dating in the future, having known each other since they were 7, and then falling in love later. Samantha goes back in time to save chris, when she succeeds she doesn't go back to her time and is confused, until Chris shows up as well. Rated M for possible future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really lame with Story titles, so sorry about that.  
-**

I walked over to the Halliwell manor, and walked inside. Just as Leo came out of the living room stopping me. I tried to go around him but he kept moving in front of me. Finally I put my hands on my hips.

"Uh, we're busy." Leo said looking behind him.  
"This is important." I pleaded.  
"can you come back later?"  
"No, I can't this is really important."

I heard Piper scream, a loud crash, then Phoebe call for Leo.  
"Oh no it's already here." I said running past Leo and into the living room.

I quickly said the spell and the Demon vanished. I sighed as Leo ran to Piper healing her. Once they all realized what I did they looked at me.

"What?"  
"How did you do that?"  
"I need to tell you guys something." I said gesturing for them to sit down. They just continued to stand.

"Alright, I'm from the future." They all looked at me.  
"Yeah, and we're suppose to believe that?"  
"How else would I of known that Demon was here? Trying to kill Wyatt, and Piper. How do I know that Piper is pregnant with another child. He was sent back just to kill you." I said looking at Piper. "I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't." I shook my head, remembering the sole reason I really came here , to save my boyfriend.

Piper raised her hands, and I assume tried to freeze me.  
"Are you-"  
"No. No I'm not you daughter. But I do have powers." I said, waving my hand, cause some rain clouds outside to appear, then for it to sprinkle, I waved my hand again and the clouds went away, and I brought the sun out. "I thought it should be a bit sunnier out today."

"You can control the weather?" I nodded.  
"Kind of like storm in x men, but I'm better. I rarely use my power for big things. Only if need be, but mostly I just add a little sun here and there, oh, and my moods sometimes effect the weather as well."

"Honey, Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I couldn't it's all with the-"  
"The rules" Leo said. They looked at him. "The only people who can travel back in time is" he pointed upwards. "sometimes they let people, under important circumstances and really powerful witches, but there are rules. The most important ones are, try to fit in, don't tell anyone why you're there, and don't tell anyone you're from the future unless they need to know." I just nodded along as he spoke.

"I did what I needed to do, I don't know why I haven't been sent back yet. I did what I was meant to do." I looked at my watch and looked up "Unless something has happened."

"I'll go check." And with that he orbed out.

Piper decided to go cook something, keep her hands busy, until Leo came back. I paced back and forth in the kitchen waiting. Wyatt started crying and I picked him up. I started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Piper asked.

"Just seeing Wyatt like this is funny, he rarely ever cries where I come from, he says it's because he's a man." I laughed.  
"You're friends with my kids in the future?"  
"Yeah, well, your youngest one." She continued cutting things up. "They turn out to be great people so don't worry." I said rocking Wyatt.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you meet us, in your time?"  
"You saved me." I paused. "When I was 7 something happened with my parents, Demons, you and your sisters vanquished him, but not before they killed my parents."

"Do you know why?"  
"They were trying to kidnap me for some upper level demon. Apparently I was to suppose to be some powerful witch for the underworld. My parents tried to protect me from that, and then they died." Piper made a face. "I had just gotten my powers when it all happened."  
"Ah, understandable, with the whole 48 hours thing." Paige said walking in.  
"Yeah." I said setting Wyatt down. "And then you thought I was too young, and you really didn't trust the school anymore and I had nowhere to go so you took me in and raised me."

Leo orbed in just then.  
"They don't know anything, or say they don't."  
"Oh no. Oh no. that means something bad happened in the future." I paced back and forth again. "I need to know what's happening. Take me up there." I said to Leo.

"I can't-" I grabbed his shirt.  
"Take me up there now Leo!"  
"It's against-"  
"I know about the rules I'm dating a white lighter!" I covered my mouth as soon as it came out. They just stared at me. "Take me up there now!"  
"I can't." I groaned and sat down at the table.

Two weeks later and I was sitting in the manor attic on the couch reading a book when Paige came running in looking at the book, she paused for a moment noticing me, then continued to the book.  
"Titans, titans, titans." She said flipping through the book. I stood up.

"Titans?!" I said I pushed her aside and opened up to the page. "This is bad. Bad, bad bad!" I ran downstairs quickly stirring some things together putting them in viles. I got a chill and dropped the viles.  
"Chris." I whispered, running towards the stairs, only to find tons of creatures there.  
"Hey!" I yelled as a faery accidentally broke a vase.

Just after that Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Chris walked downstairs. I sighed.  
"Chris."  
"Sam?" He said confused and shocked. I slipped past all of them and hugged Chris.  
"Oh my god I've missed you."

"Come on, we need to go find out how to de-stone Paige." He grabbed my hand and he orbed us up to the attic. He was flipping through the book as he asked me what happened.

"I was suppose to come back after I saved your mom, and little fetus you" I said putting my hand on his cheek, then quickly removing it. "but they didn't send me back, and they won't tell Leo why and Leo won't take me up there. I guess now I know why?"  
"But did you tell them anything?"  
"Only that I knew their kids, I want it to be a surprise that you're a boy. And that the way they know me is by saving me, oh and that I'm dating someone."  
He smiled a bit.

"and I sort of said you were a white lighter, not half white lighter." I said putting my hand on his. I quickly took it off when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I walked over to Paige.

"Oh Paige." I said touching her cheek.

Piper and Chris started arguing.  
"Piper. Piper! Trust him, please."  
"Do you know him?"  
"Yes. He's not an enemy."

_-  
15 year old Sam and Chris were running into the house after school, laughing, knowing nobody else was home. Setting their bags on the floor. Chris grabbed Sams hand and they ran upstairs, into his room. He pressed Sam up against the wall and started kissing her._

"I love you." He murmured between kisses. Sam pushed him away and looked at him. This was the first time that either of them had said those words. She looked into his eyes, then kissed him again.  
"I love you too."  
-

"I'll decide that." She said walking off after she told Chris to bring Leo back.

**So tell me what you think, this is my first ****_charmed_**** story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! I feel like I should mention that Piper is alive in Chris' future. There were a few other things I was going change, but I can't remember.  
**

* * *

A few days later Chris was sitting on the front steps of the manor. I sat down next to him, placing my hand on his knee. I raised my hand to his face and turned his head so he was facing me. I stole a kiss and then patted his knee. Then standing up and walking through the dining room, where Phoebe, Paige, Darryl and Sheila were, and into the kitchen, grabbing a drink.

I seen blue orbs off a reflection of the glass and then Chris was behind me, his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arm around the back of his head, wrapping my fingers in his hair. He pushed my hair away from my neck and started kissing me.

"Does this mean we get to sneak around again, like when we were 15?" He chuckled.  
"I miss those days, they seemed so.."  
"Innocent?" I said turning around.

He nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted my up a bit so I could sit on the counter. He kissed me again, we heard chatter coming towards the kitchen and he backed up, leaning against the island and stared at me. Phoebe stopped and looked between us cocking her eyebrow.

"Everything alright in here?" She said, mainly asking me.  
"Yeah Phoebs, everything is fine." I said jumping off the counter pouring my drink off. "Well I better get home."

"I wanted to talk to you about something!" Phoebe said following me.  
"We were thinking, Piper, Paige, and I, along with Leo before..." She trailed off. "Leo already started but we were thinking of building a room in the basement, for you, until you head back to the, you know. We just figured.." I jumped and hugged her.  
"Really? That would be amazing, and Chris can help me finish building it. Right Chris?" I said loud enough for him to hear. I heard him chuckle and agree.

"Are you sure, we could get-"  
"We both know you don't have the money. But I think Chris and I can handle it, Plus, I know what it's suppose to look like" I said smiling.

She put her arm around me. "By the way" She said walking farther away from the kitchen. "Is he your" She wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed and ignored her, slipping under her arm and returning to the kitchen. I grabbed Chris by the arm and ran downstairs.

"What are we doing?"

"We're doing measurements!" I said, picking up some of the tools.

Chris and I were downstairs for a few days working, well, I was, Chris would orb in and out helping the girls, run upstairs to get us drinks. Finally we finished building the room, shelves and all. We painted it, goofing off as we did so, ending up with the same amount of paint on us as the wall. We laughed walking up stairs.

"You two seem like you're having fun..." Piper said standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands.  
"We were just painting." I laughed. "We should so build a bathroom down there as well." Chris gave me a stern look. "I'm pushing it, I know." I said laughing. "I'm going to take a bath." I said quickly running up stairs.

"Phoebe do you think I can borrow something to wear?" I said popping my head into her room. "I promise this is the last time I'm going to go shopping later."  
"Sure." She said not looking up at me. I skipped into her room and went through her clothes, looking for something specific. "Aha! That's Phoebes." I said running down the hall and into the bathroom. I turned on the water for the tub adding bubbles.

I took off my clothes and slipped into the tub. I had scrubbed off all the paint. Got out of the tub, drained it and refilled it with clean water so I could sit in it. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.  
"Can I join?" I heard, making me scream, looking up and seeing Chris.

"Sam?! Are you alright?" Phoebe asked.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I just, uh fell."  
"Oh alright, Be careful Sweetie." We heard her walk away and he started undressing.  
"Chris no." I said laughing.

"Oh come on, like the old times before everything got crazy." I rolled my eyes and scooted forwards so he could slip in with me. I leaned back on him when he got in the tub and I closed my eyes.

"Chris?"  
"Mhmm?" He said, running his hands across my stomach.  
"Why didn't I get sent back yet?"  
"I don't know. But we will find out." He said lifting my chin and kissing me.

"Remember that time when we were 15 and snuck out of the house to go to the park.."  
"And we stayed there for hours. Laying in the grass looking up at the stars."  
"That was when you first kissed me." I said looking at him and smiled.

"I was so nervous that night. I had planned it you know. Wyatt helped me, said it would be romantic and that's what girls look for." I giggled.  
"It was one of the best nights of my life. Aside from when you asked me to marry you." I said lifting up my hand, showing my ring. "That was one of those most romantic things you've ever done for me." I said turning and looking at him.

"I can't wait for us to get back, and get married, plan everything and, I want it to be perfect for us." He said wrapping his arms around me.

We stayed in there for a while just chatting.  
"We better get out of here or else we'll be all wrinkly." I said grabbing the towel and standing up, wrapping it around me. I turned and looked at him. "You too, dry off and orb out of here." I said grabbing the hair dryer and setting it on the counter.

"mm, I don't think so." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me back into the tub. I screamed.  
"You got my towel wet." I said kicking my feet.  
"Your towel will survive." He said laughing.

"Sam you alright in there?" Piper called. I covered Chris' mouth.  
"I'm fine! I slipped." Chris was silently laughing.  
"Alright, are you sure you're okay?" She called again.  
"Yeah I'm fine!" I called again.

I heard her walk away and then got out of the tub again hitting Chris.  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't." He said with a smile.  
"I don't." I said smiling at him through the mirror. "I'll be right back" I said going out in the hallway and grabbing a few towels. I quickly ran back into the bathroom, throwing the towel at Chris as he stood up.

* * *

**Please give me some feedback?**


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled my eyes at him as he wrapped the towel around his waste. I turned on the hair dryer. I watched Chris in the mirror as he just watched me. I pointed it towards him. He orbed to the other side of me.

"That's not funny."  
"Oh really? I thought it was funny." I said doing it again.  
He orbed again to my other side. I laughed as he moved my arm and took the hair dryer out of my hands and turned it off.  
"Why do you insist on doing this every time we're in the bathroom?" He said setting it down.  
"Because it's funny, because you orb and you only stay in here, every time." I laughed wrapping my arms around his torso.

I stepped away from him, looking him up and down.  
"You need to get dressed and orb out of here." I said biting my lip.  
"Or what?"  
"I'll scream for one of the girls, say you orbed in to watch me bathe."  
"They wouldn't believe you." I raised my eyebrows.  
"You wanna test this theory?"

He rolled his eyes, putting his clothes on then orbing out of the room. I smiled, trying not to laugh. I changed into Phoebe's clothes, using some of their make up. I checked myself in the mirror and nodded. I looked pretty good. I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

Phoebe and Paige were sitting at the dining room table with Chris standing there with his arms crossed. Phoebe looked at me and whistled, causing them to turn around as well.

"Sam, you are looking good."  
"Do you have some shoes I can wear?" I asked them.  
"Oh! I do!" Phoebe said getting up "So why are you dressing so, amazing." She said as she walked towards me.  
"I met a guy."

"Oh yay, But what about your boyfriend?" I glanced at Chris real quick. "I was going to break up with him anyways." I joked, seeing Chris' face after that was priceless. I pursed my lips and followed Phoebe upstairs.

She found the shoes she was looking for and handed them to me. I slipped them on and did a little hop.  
"Perfect" Phoebe and I said at the same time. I grinned and walked downstairs.

"Well Chris is going to take me to the store so I can buy some things, and then I'm going to the club." I said grinning. "Shall we?" I said holding my arm out for Chris. He rolled his eyes, holding his arm out. I linked my arm through his and smiled up at him. We orbed and when we landed Chris pushed me up against the building.

"What the hell? 'I was going to break up with him anyways'?"  
"Awe babe I was just joking. I just wanted to get a rise out of you." I said laughing. He turned around "You should know by now Chris, you're my soul mate, with all the shit we've been through, there is going to be nobody but you." I made him turn around. "Ever." He started walking away.

"Chris" I whined running after him. He turned around and hugged me. "I do need to go to the store, buy some things for my room, and some of my own clothes, then we can orb it back to the manor, then we could go to the club and...dance" I wiggled my eyebrows. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked to the store.

–  
Paige orbed back to the manor, shocked.

"You guys are not going to believe what I just saw."

"What?" Phoebe said not really paying attention, typing away at her laptop.  
"Well I was curious about Chris so I followed them two, just to see because we've known Sam for months and I didn't want her to be in danger-"  
"Yeah, yeah, Paige, get to the point."

"Sams boyfriend is Chris!" Phoebe closed her laptop and looked at Paige.  
"What?"  
"Remember how Sam was saying she had a boyfriend back in the future, or well in the future?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's Chris."

"Are you kidding?!" Paige shook her head.  
"We need to talk to them both, NOW." Phoebe said. "Chris, get your ass back here right now. Yours and Sams!"

-  
"uh oh." Chris said as I was trying on some clothes.  
"What?"  
"Phoebe is calling for us."  
"What why?"

"I don't know but we better go" He said barging in and orbing us right then and there. We ended up back at the manor and I was still wearing the clothes I was trying on.  
"Chris!" I said hitting him. "Why do you always do that, you couldn't wait until I changed back? This is considered STEALING!" I said hitting him again.

"They act like they're married." Paige murmured to Piper and Phoebe.  
"You guys called?" Chris said, ignoring me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you two, together." Chris looked at me and I shrugged.  
"Dating" he said nodding. I held up my hand.  
"We're engaged actually" I said elbowing him. "Now can he orb me back so I'm not stealing? We'll talk about it when we get back."

"Fine." Piper said.  
"Oh and buy that dress." Phoebe said before we orbed.

* * *

**Every time I get a new subscriber or review I'll update a chapter. :)  
Please give me a review I want to know what people think.  
xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**long Italicized texts is in the past. **

* * *

I changed back into my clothes, grabbed the clothes I had tried on and went to go buy them. After I bought them Chris orbed us back. I set the bags down and yelled for the girls then noticing they were in the living area. I apologized then laughed.

"So how long have you two been, dating?"  
"Six years." I answered, while Chris glared at me. "What? It's not like they're not going to find out in the future." I scolded him. He held his hands up backing away. I smiled at him and turned back to the girls.

"So that's why you wanted Chris to go down and help build the room." Phoebe said  
"No!" We both said.  
"I only meant that he knew what it was like because I bet you two spent a lot of hanky hanky in there in the future."

I laughed and shook my head.  
"No, we spent most of our time outside."  
"Or his house." Paige said

"No, we spent it mostly here or outside." Chris said, giving me a stern look. I made a face at him and they laughed.

"When are you two suppose to get married?" Paige said.  
"We were still deciding on that when that demon came back in time to kill you." I said to Piper. "And then, your son he vanished, I'm real close to your boys." Chris rolled his eyes "And I had to save him, and you." I said looking at Piper.

"Sam" Chris said.  
"Chris." I said in the same tone he said my name. "Go get me a drink." I said to him, I could practically hear him roll his eyes as he walked away.

I laughed and turned back to the girls.  
"Thanks babe!" I yelled with a smile. I heard him mutter something about 'yeah yeah yeah you're lucky I love you' I giggled. "We're soul mates" I said to them with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Piper asked.  
"I've never told him this but I can feel him, when he's in trouble, when-" my voice got caught in my throat, remembering when he vanished.

-  
_Chris and I were sitting at the park, He had planned a whole picnic. We had a habit of going out there at midnight. He had set up some candles, and basket with food. He had led me to the park, blindfolded. I tripped over a rock and laughed._

"Chris, where are we going? We shouldn't be out here long."  
"Just somewhere, I figured we could have a little alone time after vanquishing that Demon. And Wyatt hasn't done in a week so I figured we should take advantage of it." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice. We stopped walking and he took the blind fold off of me.

I gasped and hugged him.  
"This looks so amazing." I kissed his cheek and sat down, I was all giddy.

We were in the middle of eating dessert when Chris started fading.  
"Chris?"  
"Sam!" he said before he finally vanished completely. I couldn't feel him, anywhere. "Chris?!"

_I sat there crying for 20 minutes._

"Bring him back" I kept saying that over and over until I was shouting at the sky, crying. Next thing I know I'm being orbed up into the clouds.

"You bastards what did you do to him?!"  
"We did nothing." I couldn't figure out which one was speaking. "Something has happened to Piper Halliwell while she became pregnant with Christopher Halliwell. That demon that you and Chris vanquished, instead of dying, he went back in time, to kill Piper before Chris was born."  
"Take me back, I'll fix it." I said crying.

One removed their hood, revealing Leo.  
"We don't know-"  
"TAKE ME BACK!" I yelled at him. "I can save them, both of them. I can't lose him. I can't. Leo please, for your son, your wife. Please! I just can't lose him." I didn't even realize I was crying. Leo looked at one of the others and they moved their head up and down.

Leo waved his hand.  
"It is done."  
"Thank you. Thank you so much" I said hugging him.

He said something before I vanished but I didn't hear him, I then ended up on the Halliwell doorstep, sprawled out.

–

"I love him. Please just trust him."  
"Samantha we can't. You might know him, but we don't." Piper said.

I groaned and sat back in my chair just as Chris came back with a cup of tea. He handed it to me and then sat down on the arm of the chair. I took a sip of my drink and the put my hand on Chris' leg, moving my hand along his thigh. He picked up my hand and moved it and I tried not to laugh.

"Well if you don't mind, Chris and I need to go buy some things for my room. So we'll just get going."  
"Alright, Sam, be home by 10" Piper called before Chris and I orbed.  
"What was that?"  
"What?" I said pursing my lips.

"You were feeling me up in front of them." I started laughing.  
"I thought it was funny."  
"I didn't. In front of my mom, my aunts. What is wrong with you."  
I laughed at how angry he was getting.

"I love you Chris, I'm sorry. Won't happen again." I said wrapping my arms around him. "But we need to go buy stuff for the room, a bed, nightstands, you know."  
"I don't feel like it, I'd rather watch you try clothes on again."  
"Oh, but if we get stuff for my room, you can watch me take off my clothes, all the time" I said in his ear. "And then we can test out the bed later as well." I grabbed his hand. "Come on." I said walking towards the store I was looking for.

* * *

**Even I don't think I like this chapter.**  
**Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yeah so Italicized is the past. woops.**

* * *

Six months later I was at the Hospital with Piper and Paige. I was looking at Chris' sonogram, smiling to myself. We got into the elevator and handed it back to her when Chris orbed in asking how everything went.

"Well you'll be happy to know you're a boy." She said smiling holding the picture up, I laughed as he took the picture away as Paige was trying to see where it was. I pulled it out of his hands and looked at it.  
"Aw little fetus Chris." I said looking at him. He grabbed his out of my hands and glared at me.

I waited outside the cave as everyone else was inside after the door went down. Next thing I know, Chris is walking out angrily. He walked right past me.

"Chris!" I said running after him, grabbing his arm.  
"He-" he began, tears coming out of his eyes. He put his arms around me and put his head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him.  
"It's okay baby. I know. I know." Next thing I know we were at his room in P3.  
"I hate him."  
"No you don't." I said patting his back.

"I know how growing up without him was for you. But why don't you change that, tell him, then maybe he'll be around for you."  
"But he doesn't care about me. If he did he would've been around before."  
"Chris, how do you know you didn't come back here to change that future as well?"

He stood up and wiped his eyes.  
"Just help me figure out who might be after Wyatt." He said holding out his hand. I sighed, grabbing onto it. We orbed back to the Manor attic. Chris went through the book and I paced the room thinking.

"Wait a minute." I said stopping.  
"What? What is it?"  
"I was just thinking about something when we were younger." I paused thinking about when I was seven and I overheard a conversation.

"What if it's someone from the school?" I said looking at him. He rolled his eyes.  
"That doesn't make sense, they started that to protect and teach magical children, of OUR generation no less."

"But I remembering hearing a conversation when I was seven, I can't believe I would forget about it."  
"What?"  
"I remembering hearing a conversation between Gideon and" I snapped my fingers "That other teacher, something about Wyatt."  
"Sam that means nothing, you know Wyatt was the best student, until mom pulled us out."

"See that's what I'm saying. I over heard this conversation, on accident, or maybe they realized I was there but didn't think I'd remember, and I think I told your mom and then right after that she pulled us out."

"I just don't think that's much to go on." He said ignoring me and flipping back through the book. I groaned turning around and walking out the door..  
"I'm going to make something to eat, want anything? No alright" I said walking down the stairs.

I was cooking an old recipe that Piper had taught me when I was 13. When she was teaching it to me she smiled and had said _"In case there is a night that I have to work late, then you can cook dinner." _she had said rubbing my back. _"And we both know that neither of them boys know how to cook, they'd rather heat up frozen food." _She laughed.

"Sam" I jumped spinning around with a knife in my hand.  
"Jesus christ Chris. Haven't you learned not to do that while I'm in the kitchen, especially since I accidentally STABBED you last time?"  
"I'm sorry, I just can't have you be mad at me."  
"Then listen to me! When it comes to these things you never listen to me!"

"But remembering something from when you were seven, seven," He said putting emphasis on the second seven. "is risky, what if you were thinking you remembered it that way but it didn't really happen that way."

"I know but I just really don't trust him." He sighed. "Just go do what you were doing, I'll call you when dinner is done." I said turning around and stirring. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I turned around after he orbed and took a breath. I pushed my hair out of my face and went to reach up for some more spices when my hand was transparent.  
"Chris!" I yelled looking at it in horror.  
"Done so soon?" He said as he orbed in.

I showed him my hand.  
"Chris what's going on?"  
"I don't know." He said rushing over to me.  
"I love-" I said before white lights wrapped around me and then I was in the middle of the attic with Wyatt looking out the window.

"Why are you here?"  
"Why are you here?!"  
"I was trying to bring my rotten little brother back from past. How did you get here."  
"Obviously you got the wrong person." I said as I stood up.

"But I shouldn't of gotten you, I used his blood!" he said angrily. "Where's Chris?"  
"Still in the past, trying to save your sorry ass." I said glaring at him.  
"I don't need saving."

"Yeah, Apparently." I said looking at him. "Listen Wyatt, you can sit up here and be evil. But I have things I need to do." I said turning around.

"you're staying here until Chris comes back. I can't risk having you go back as well." He waved his hand and a cage formed around me.

"Oh a chair, how thoughtful." I said sitting down. He gave one of his scowls.  
"He's going to stop you ya know. He's stronger than you." I said crossing my legs as Wyatt scoffed.

Wyatt vanished and I huffed. I concentrated, closed my eyes, and the windows blew open, letting in a gust of air. I admired my work, keeping my eyes closed and then a bolt of lightning came through the window hitting the lock on the cage. I jumped up and pushed the door open. I jumped up excitedly and then ran downstairs.

I ran outside, thankful that my car was still down the road. I jumped in and drove off, my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.  
"Sam, thank god! I was so worried, I've been trying to call you, and chris for weeks!"  
"Don't worry, I'm on my way." I hung up on her and drove off to where Chris and I had our little 'hide out' where we protected people that Wyatt was trying to kill. I finally got here and walked inside.

"Sorry, Something came up. Chris went back in time to try to save us. So tell me what's happened while I was gone?"  
"Wyatt has gone completely crazy..Crazier." Amy said walking over to me. "He got Dave, made him tell him how to bring someone back from going back to the past." She said making a confused face. "Did that even make sense?" She said.  
"Yeah, So that's how he got me. He was trying to get Chris but got me instead."  
"Dave must of told him the wrong thing."  
"Thank god for that then." I said sitting down. "I need to figure out how to get Chris a message, tell him nothing has changed yet." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "While we need to figure out from here who changed Wyatt."

* * *

**I love gaining new readers BUT PLEAS EPLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST ONE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah hello, sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, I've had it written for a while.**

* * *

Back in the Halliwell Manor Chris ran to the book, flipping through it.  
"Oh no." Chris said reading something. "Oh no."

"What? What happened?" Paige said, orbing in her and Phoebe.  
"Someone pulled her back to the future."  
"What? who?" Piper said.  
"Sam. Sam is gone!" He said looking up at her. "Back to the future!"  
"How is that bad?"  
"Because if the future hasn't changed yet then it's bad. Very bad."

"But why?"  
"Because-" He stopped himself, putting his hand on his forhead then sighed "Listen I can't tell you. But there is someone Evil who basically takes over, Sam and I lead a rebel group trying to save and protect everyone."  
"Well that's good of you guys." Phoebe said.

"I need to get a message to her. Somewhere she'd look." He quickly wrote something down and then orbed with a sharpie in hand, orbed to where the hideout will be in the future. He hid the note in a stone and then wrote 'Sammy, Look here!" and drew and arrow to the stone.

I was pacing back and forth, I happened to look up and seen writing on the wall.  
"That's Chris' handwriting." I whispered. "Someone give me a knife!" I yelled holding out my hand. Someone placed a knife in my hand and I dug out the stone, a note falling with it, I picked it up and unfolded it.

"_Sammy, If I knew that someone was going to pull you back I would of tried to protect you. I know you wish there was a way you could tell me what was going on there, and there is. Go back to the Manor, look in the doll house. I put everything you will need in there, uncluding the spell. Make sure you bring someone, with you to protect you while you do what you do. I can't wait for us to be together again, It's only been a few minutes, but I miss you so much already. I love you._" I held the note to my chest and sighed.

"I'm going on a trip to the manor, who's coming?"  
"I will." Amy and Paul said together.  
"Alright you two come along. Everyone stay here, do what you normally do. Come on." I said walking out the door.

We got to the Manor and walked up to the Attic. Wyatt wasn't there and I went to the doll house and opened it. I read the note that was in it.

"In case you ever need to get a message to the past follow these instructions:" I read along silently.

"Okay, you two, I'm not sure what's going to happen so just be on your guard." I said placing crystals in a circles. I then said the spell.

"Chris! Thank god!" I said as I seen him pacing the room.  
"Hold on Sam I can't see you." Chris moved a crystal. "You're okay." He said sighing, looking me over. "How are things?"  
"The same." I said. "He CAGED me when I got back."  
"What?!"  
"Obviously I got out. But when he called me back, which he was trying to get you by the way. Which I don't understand because he said he used your blood."

"Maybe he got your blood instead?" He said.  
"I don't know. This doesn't make sense. If he was going to make sure he brought you back he was going to make sure everything was perfect."

"right, so I don't understand.."  
"Anyways, there are more important things."

"Right, right." He said.  
"I have a feeling it's going to happen soon." I said to him. "I just don't know how soon."  
We both just looked at each other. "Chris, the sooner you find out how this happens, the sooner we can be together again."

"Alright. Sorry for being a dick earlier." He said.  
"It's okay babe, I understand" I said. "Alright so I'll bring some crystals back to the hideout, and some potion ingredients. I'll be there until you return, so if you have any other messages..." I coughed. "I'll search here for anything that might help."

"Alright." He paused. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I said. Then we ended the 'call'.

I turned and looked at Amy and Paul who were just sitting on the couch.  
"So nobody came?" They shook their heads.

We walked down the stairs.  
"We need to stop at the store."  
"The store?"  
"CVS." I said.

"This is great. Just great, the world is shit and you want to stop at a drugstore?!" Amy said. For ten minutes she wouldn't stop bitching.  
"Listen, I think the reason Wyatt's plan brought me back instead of Chris is because I'm pregnant!"

"What? You mean with you and Chris trying to find out who turned Wyatt, you guys had time to, you know" She said wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Yeah." I said annoyed.  
"How? When?" Paul asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Nothing was really going on, Chris has a list of demons and other magical beings. He sort of has a quota for every week. And well," I scoffed. "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU COULD BE PREGNANT!" Amy said excitedly. I fisted the steering wheel.  
"I know."

I parked into the CVS parking lot and ran in, Amy following. I got into the Isle where the tests were. I made a face and picked up two different boxes.

"why are there so many?" I read them "Which one should I get?" Amy just shrugged. I put them back on the shelves. "I don't need these fuck that, I just want Chris."

* * *

**Some reviews please? What do you guys think of a chapter or a few random chapters every now and then of them in the past/when they were younger?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is just going to go back in time a little bit to show Sam and Chris when they were younger. Piper is alive in this future. Wyatt is evil, etc.**

* * *

_"Sam" someone whispered. "Sam wake up."  
"Go away Chris." a 15 year old Sam said rolling over in her bed, waving her hand at Chris, hitting him in the face.  
"Ow." He muttered rubbing his cheek. "No come on, I want to show you something." He said shaking her. She groaned and sat up._

She stood up in shorts and a tank.  
"Throw on a sweater and sneakers and meet me in the kitchen." He said walking out of her room. She sat up grabbing a sweater and putting on her sneakers. Rubbing her tired eyes, grabbing a hair tie and throwing it in her. She trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I was thinking you were going to go back to bed." Chris laughed nervously.  
"You wanted to show me something, that's hardly anything to ignore." She said smiling at him.

He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it. He orbed them to a park. She looked around confused.

"You wanted to show me the park?" She said trying not to laugh.  
"No. Come here." he said pulling her along. They stopped "Now lay down." He said as he laid down.

"Chris what are we doing?" She said as she lay beside him.  
"Just look." He said pointing up towards the stars.

They were silent for a moment, the air was still.  
"You know what this needs?"  
"What?"  
"A little breeze." She said moving her hand a bit, causing a nice gentle breeze to blow.

They were silent for a couple minutes, just looking up at the stars.  
"Chris, why did you bring me here?"She asked.

"I wanted to share this with you. I come here at night to think. Sometimes to try to contact my dad."  
"But why share it with me? I thought you'd want to share it wi-" She got cut off by Chris leaning over her and kissing her. He pulled away and laid down again looking back up the stars.

She turned on her side, resting her head on her hand and looked at Chris, who was not looking at her, at all. She smiled at him, laying back down. She bit her lip and then felt a warm hand slip into hers. She looked over at Chris who was slightly smiling himself. Sam scooted closer to him and rearranging her hand to lace her fingers with his.

They lay on the grass for hours, talking about anything. Ever since Chris' mom took in Sam when she was 7, Chris and her had become great friends, being the same age. Chris sat up abruptly.

"We should head back."  
"You're right, it's about 4. Let's go." She said grabbing onto his hand.

He orbed them back into Sams room.  
"If my mom finds out I orbed she's going to kill me."  
"She's not gonna find out. I'll see you later" Sam said kicking her shoes off as he turned and walked upstairs.

She slipped off her oversized sweater and changed her clothes, then slipped her sweater on again. Grabbing a book, She walked upstairs, making herself a sandwich, then walked out into the living area.

She sat down in a chair and started reading where she left off in the book. She heard footsteps and turned to look. Chris was walking down the stairs. He started walking towards the living area and paused when he seen her.

"You couldn't sleep as well?" He said smiling.  
"Nah, once I'm up, I'm up." She said shrugging. He nodded, agreeing, walking over to the couch sitting in it.

Sam read as Chris practiced his magic. They sat in silence until around six thirty when someone came walking down the stairs. They both looked as they seen Chris' mom walk down the stairs. She spotted them, fastened her robe and walked over to them.

"What are you two doing?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Reading"-"Practicing." They said at the same time.

Piper made a face.  
"Mhmm." she said walking away.

Sam looked to make sure she went into the kitchen.  
"What was that all about?"  
"What?" Chris said.

"Your mom and her 'Mhmm.' It's like she didn't believe that's what we were doing."  
"I don't know. You know her, she does that, like she knows what we're thinking or feeling. Like Aunt Phoebs."  
"But that's different. Your aunt Phoebe is an Empath." Sam said laughing a bit. "I don't know I just feel like your mom knows something." she said shrugging setting her book down and standing up. "I'm going to go make tea. Want some? No, okay." She walked off towards the kitchen, hearing chris' soft chuckle.

Piper was making coffee and mixing up some batter for pancakes. 

_"Hi Piper." Sam said happily.  
"Hey dear." She said smiling.  
"Want some help?" Sam said leaning on the counter.  
"Sure honey." She said handing me the bowl then getting out a few other things._

Sam finished mixing the pancakes and set the bowl down. She picked up the kettle and filled it with some water setting it on the stove. Piper handed her another bowl filled with eggs and told her to start stirring, so she did as told.

When she finished stirring the eggs, Piper took the bowl from her and then the kettle went off. Sam quickly took it off the stove, pouring the hot water into two cups over tea bags. She poured the right amount of sugar into both of them, and milk into hers and then grabbed the cups and walked out to Chris, handing him a cup.

He smiled at her taking a sip of it, thanking her. Piper called about a half hour later that breakfast was ready, just as Wyatt started descending the stairs. He looked at Sam confused.

"Why are you wearing a sweater?"  
"I'm cold." She said shrugging. He rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table across from her and Chris.

Sam had her hand at her side as she stabbed at her pancakes. Chris dropped his hand to his side and grabbed Sams' hand. He looked at her from the corner of his eye to see if she would pull her hand away, but she didn't, but a small smile played at her lips.

Piper looked at them and smiled.

"Your aunts are coming over later for dinner, cousins as well."  
"Great" Wyatt muttered.  
"Wyatt." Piper said in a stern voice.  
"What?"  
"Be nice, they're family."  
"Too much family." He whispered.

"I heard that."  
"Good."  
"Wyatt" Chris said.  
"What?" Chris just shook his head. Sam squeezed his hand.

"I'm going back up to my room." He said taking another bite of his food before walking up the stairs. Piper sighed.

"Mom don't worry about him he's just being a teenager."  
"Yeah honey, but you're not like that."  
"Wyatt and I are different. Is grandpa coming later?" Piper smiled and nodded.

Sam freed her hand from Chris', resting her head on her one hand as she ate with the other. The rest of the day Sam spent in her room trying to think of a way to tell Piper that she was just going to go to the park later. Finally around one she sighed and ran upstairs.

"Piper!?" She called out.  
"In here!" She said from the conservatory.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Sure honey. Come sit." She said pointing to the chair next to her, closing the book and pushing it aside. Sam sat down and sighed. "What is it dear?" She asked.

"Later, before everyone shows up I think I'm just going to go to the park, or something."  
"Why?" she asked with a concern look.

"well, it's sort of a family get together. And I'm not family"  
"Yes you are."

"Not really. I just, I don't feel like part of the whole family. I mean I feel like part of this family, with you, Wyatt, and Chris. But not with your sisters and their families."  
"Why do you feel that way?"  
"I don't know, just a feeling."

"Honey." Piper said putting her hand on Sams hand. "You are part of this family. In a couple years you'll understand, but you are definitely part of this family."  
"Until I feel comfortable, Until I feel like I'm part of the family, do you think I can go to the park, or the library." Piper sighed.

"If that's what makes you comfortable." Sam thanked her and walked upstairs and knocked on Chris' door.

-  
Sam was sitting in her room, laying down on the bed reading. She could hear everyone upstairs, laughing, giggling, running around, and chatter. She stood up, throwing the book on the bed, grabbing a sweater throwing it over her head, and then walking up the basement stairs. She stopped before the door just to hear if anyone was in the kitchen. 

_When she was determined that nobody was in there, she crept through the door, grabbing a banana and slipping through the backdoor. Not before she took a quick look through the kitchen doors and seen Chris talking to his uncle Coop, Phoebe and one of his cousins, laughing._

A sudden wash of Sadness came over her, she then walked out the back door. She walked to the middle of the yard and lay down. It was still light out and she watched the clouds, and the sun go down. It was chilly out, chillier, it might have been because of her mood, She had tried to get a hold on her power. She sighed, annoyed at herself.

Inside Melinda looked outside.  
"Is it me, or is it really windy out?"  
"It looks like it's about to storm. Kids stay away from the windows." Piper said.

Chris looked around confused, picked up his cup and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed another cup, pouring some water into it and putting sugar in it. He walked downstairs to find Sams room empty. He furrowed his eyebrows and then walked back upstairs and looked out the kitchen window.

He set the cup down, went up to his room and grabbed a sweater, putting it on, grabbing a throw blanket, then walked downstairs and went to go walk out the back door.

"Honey what are you doing?" Piper asked.  
"Going to hang out with Sam." He said pointing towards the window. She looked and nodded. Before Chris walked outside Piper said something.

"Come back in, in 10 minutes, dinner should be done then. And tell Sam she's eating with us." Chris walked out and stopped just before Sam.

"Cold?" He said holding the blanket out towards her as she looked at him.  
"Not really." She said shrugging sitting up. He sat down next to her, putting the blanket across their laps.

He looked up at the sky and smiled. He asked her why she was outside.  
"I was getting a bit restless and lonely in my room."  
"Why didn't you come out and hang out with the family?"  
"They're not my family. I don't even think they like me."  
"They love you. And Aunt Phoebe said that she had an overwhelming amount of sadness wash over her. Was that you?"

Sam looked down, her hair falling into her face. 

"_I wish I had my own family."  
"Family isn't who you're related too, Family is who is there for you and you loves you. They love you."_

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers. Chris wrapped an arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. Piper watched them through the kitchen window with a small smile on her lips. Paige walked in.

"What'ch'ya looking at?" She said propping herself up on her toes and looking out the window. "It's weird isn't it?" Piper looked at her. "Knowing that they're such a strong couple in six years?" Paige said wrapping her arm around her older sister who smiled.

"Yeah, but I still don't want them to be, you know, teenagers." Paige laughed.  
"Just know that they really love eachother." Paige said grabbing a few plates and walking out towards the dining area. Henry, Coop, and Phoebe walked in, grabbed some of the food, then walked back out.

Piper went to the back door opening it.  
"Kids, Dinner is ready." She closed the door and Sam and Chris stood up folding the blanket.

They walked inside, chris setting the blanket down over one of the chairs. Sam went to grab a plate and get food and sit in the kitchen and eat but Piper scolded her.

"You're eating with us, there is a place set for you." She said pushing her out towards the dining area.

Sam started to protest but Piper just turned back around, grabbing something. Sam stood awkwardly in the dining room watching as people were starting to sit down. There were only two seats left as she stood their awkwardly. One was where Piper usually sat, and the other was between Melinda and Chris. She took that seat.

"Oh hello Sam!" Phoebe said smiling  
"Hi Phoebe." Sam said faking cheerfulness. Phoebe made a face, and then Chris grabbed Sams hand, squeezing it, knowing she wasn't comfortable. She looked at him and smiled. He grinned. After halfway through dinner Sam was overcome with happiness, feeling wanted for once.

Then the plants started growing, specifically the ones right in front of her.  
"Well I think someone's powers are advancing." Piper said ecstatically. 


End file.
